Eavesdropper
by Sara Abigail
Summary: From infancy on, we are all spies; the shame is not this but that the secrets to be discovered are so paltry and few. -John Updike. Greg stumbles upon a conversation that answers some unresolved questions, but not before raising some interesting new ones


Yes, I am aware; I have fifteen million other things to finish. I should not be posting this. I should be working on those. However my muse has decided she only wants to help me with one shots for the moment, so you get this. And this is a one shot, I'm considering, _maybe_ writing the scene from Grissom and Sara's point of view, but that's a maybe. Well, I hope you enjoy this one, and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Reviews make my day. :)

Disclaimer: Yes, because I love writing fanfiction about character's I own, even though I could just put it in the actually script…*insert sarcastic look here*

* * *

><p>Greg always slept with a glass of water next to his bed. Waking up in the middle of the night with a dry throat had become such a regular occurrence that he reached for it unconsciously now. This time, however, his hand encountered nothing but air. It was then that he remembered he wasn't home.<p>

They were three and a half hours outside of Vegas, having made the drive after being called to investigate a brutal murder that had taken place in the small town. Greg, Grissom, and Sara were the first to go, all traveling together. At the time, sending three investigators seemed a little overkill, two could've done the job well enough, but Warrick, Nick and Catherine were on a case, and Grissom had developed a habit of not letting Sara out of his sight, especially recently. As confused as Greg was by this behavior, he understood that the relationship between his boss and his coworker would always be unique. Even after Sara's unexpected marriage, the two of them seemed oddly at ease with one another.

The rest of the team followed them a couple of days later, after they discovered more bodies. It took five long days but the finally caught the deranged psychopath and all were ready to go home. Flash floods however, caught them on their way out of town making staying another night a necessity. Having already checked out of their hotel, they were offered lodging by one of the richest men in town, the man's daughter having been one of the victims. His mansion gave every member of the team the luxury of having their own room.

Still foggy with sleep, Greg stumbled out of bed and down the hall. He stopped suddenly, the sound of quiet giggling distracting him. He should've dismissed it, gone straight downstairs, gotten his glass of water, and hurried back to his room. It really wasn't any of his business who was giggling, or why. But Greg was almost sure it was coming from Sara's room and as far as Greg knew, Sara was exactly a giggler. His curiousness got the best of him and he tip toed towards her room.

As he inched closer, another voice became audible. The first thought would be Catherine, trying in vain to get some girl talk out of Sara. But this voice was deep, definitely belonging to a man. Greg frowned slightly. Sara was supposed to be married.

"Gil, stop tickling me. You're going to make me wake up the whole house." Sara's voice drifted through the cracks in the door, and Greg froze. Gil? As in _Grissom_? There was no good reason for a boss to be in his subordinate's room in the middle of the night, tickling her. Greg always knew Sara had sort of a thing for him, but, he figured she'd gotten over it, just like he'd moved on from his crush on her. Greg never thought of her as the type to have an affair.

"You started it." Grissom chuckled.

"Well, I'm ending it."

There was silence. Greg hoped maybe they'd gone to sleep. The other thought about what they could be engaging in was not a pleasant one. Greg was really beginning to regret not going straight for the water. How was he supposed to look either of them in the eye tomorrow, knowing they were both living a lie? What if Sara's husband dropped by the lab? How was he supposed to watch them together, knowing what Grissom and Sara had done behind his back? Not that this happened often. In fact, no one on the team had had the privilege of seeing the two lovebirds together, Sara had been very insistent on keeping that part of her life out of the lab. Everyone tried their hardest to gather as much information as possible, trying to piece together who the mystery man could be. Everyone, except Grissom.

Not that it would've been normal for Grissom to participate in such activities. Greg knew, his supervisor was just as private as Sara, maybe even more so. Not participating in office gossip wasn't anything new for Grissom. But even so, Grissom had always been a little curious about Sara's private life, or punishing her when he thought she ought to be doing better things. He'd been almost cold to her while she was with Hank and Greg had been worried about a similar treatment after Grissom was told of the wedding. But if their relationship changed, it only got better. Now Greg was starting to figure out why.

"Are you okay?" Grissom's voice brought Greg out of his thoughts. He almost missed Sara's curt "mm hmm." It was so quiet. While the mood had been playful before, Greg had a feeling it had taken a turn for the worst.

"Morning sickness?" Grissom asked gently. Sara groaned in response.

Too shocked to think, Greg just listened as the conversation unfolded.

"It's not as bad as before, mainly just intense nausea."

"But it's passed now?"

Sara sighed. "Yes, Gil, for the moment."

"Good."

Sara laughed again but it quickly morphed into a moan. "Gil, stop it. If we're much louder…Oh, I knew this was a bad idea."

"Oh you did, huh? I didn't hear you complaining."

"Well, you did have me pretty distracted." She giggled again before taking a sharp intake of breath. "There's that nausea again."

Grissom's laugh flowed through the door.

"Oh, you're laughing at me now. You hear that baby, Daddy is laughing at Mommy. You know it's your fault I'm like this."

"I seem to remember you being a willing participant."

Greg's mouth fell open. Sara was pregnant by the man she was having an affair with. What would her husband say? Did he know? Would he ever know? No, Greg shook his head. Sara wasn't one to lie like that. If the baby wasn't her husbands, she would tell him so. But then the Sara he knew wouldn't be having an affair. Greg groaned internally. This was so messed up.

Of course this explained Grissom's constant need to hover over Sara. He was worried about her. And his child. A child he shouldn't be having. This whole thing really was a stupid idea. Why did he have to be so nosy?

"Our whole life is going to change," Sara whispered.

"Are you ready? You're going to have to start telling the team soon. You're beginning to show."

"I am more than ready for this, with you." Sara let out a long sigh. "I just wish that was the hard part. That we also didn't have to tell them…"

"About us?" Grissom finished for her.

"They're gonna hate us."

"They won't hate us." Grissom paused. "Okay, Catherine might for a little while, but she'll really be angry at herself than us, for not being able to figure it out. And besides, we'll have four long months to deal with all of that. Right now, I just want to focus on you."

"Before you have to slink out?" Sara chuckled softly.

"My dear, I don't slink."

The couple laughed again before they shared a sigh of content.

"I love you, Dr. Grissom," Sara whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Grissom," Grissom whispered back.

Greg could've laughed out loud. In fact he almost did. Hand over his mouth, he drifted downstairs to fetch his water, all the while putting the clues together in his head. _That's_ why Grissom seemed unconcerned with her private life and her new relationship status, he knew about it firsthand. _That's_ why their working relationship strengthened after Sara's wedding. Everything finally made sense. A laugh managed to escape Greg's lips as he bound back up the steps. Catherine truly was going to freak.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, shortly before day break, Grissom shuffled the short distance back to his room, not at all eager to be leaving his wife. As he opened the door, his bare foot collided with a soft object. Looking down, Gil noticed it was a folded piece of paper. Reaching down to pick it up, he shut the door and walked over to his bed. He fumbled for his glasses and once he located them, sat on the bed and unfolded the letter. There, in Greg's unique scrawl, was a note.<p>

**Take care of her, of the both of them.**

**P.S. I call first dibs on babysitting.**


End file.
